<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Feline the Color of the Abyss by Niokuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971849">Small Feline the Color of the Abyss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma'>Niokuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Cat - Freeform, Gen, Hauntober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio finds a small feline the color of the abyss.  Or does it find him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Feline the Color of the Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated T for Child Assault<br/>Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Black Cat=<br/>Characters:  Rio, Original Cat Character, Mary, Nioku, Robert</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=Black Cat=</p><p><em>        Where did Mary go?</em> Rio looked around the kitchen. He slowly stood and went to the foyer, peeking out. It was empty. He went to the left side of the room, probably a dining room, and peeked out there. That room was empty as well. As he went towards the right side of the room, he saw something run across the floor and he stopped. <em>Just my imagination, it just has to be.</em><span> He continued across the room and looked into the foyer again as he walked past the door and looked into the final room, </span><span>which was probably a family room of sorts</span><span>. He was alone on the empty first floor. He went to the basement door and checked the door.</span></p><p>It came open with ease.</p><p>
  <span> Rio inhaled, held, and then exhaled before pulling out his phone and turning the flashlight on. He carefully moved down the steps and when he made it to the floor, he carefully looked around. </span>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>basement</span>
  <span> was also empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As Rio turned around, a small figure dashed past him. He could barely see it as it was just darker than the darkness itself. Rio ran up the stairs and shut the door behind himself, huffing and </span>
  <span>puffing, not noticing that the darkness had slipped through the door before he shut it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>        Just your imagination, it’s just your imagination.</em>
</p><p>Rio took a moment to compose himself and walked up the stairs to the second floor. He looked around the hall carefully before heading left. There was a room at the end of the hall. He walked to it carefully and knocked on the door, listening.</p><p>No response.</p><p>He tried the handle and the door opened easily. Rio looked into the room and felt something run past his leg. He shone the flashlight down and saw a small feline the color of the abyss with cataracts over its eyes. It sat down on its haunches and waited. Rio walked into the room and opened the closet. Empty. He turned and examined the room, crossing it when he saw another door. He opened it and frowned when he saw that it was an empty master bathroom.</p><p>Leaving the door open, Rio left the room and moved down the hall going to the next room. It looked like it could have been a bedroom but it was empty and the closet door was open. He moved onto the next door, a linen closet. He moved onto the next room and tried the door. It wouldn’t budge. He looked down at the feline that had been following him the entire time.</p><p>“You wouldn’t know how to open the door, would you?” It yawned and just sat there. Rio shrugged and moved onto the final room. He opened the door and was greeted with a small bathroom with a shower rather than a shower and tub combo. “A shower sounds enticing. I think I’ll take one when I get home.”</p><p>He turned back to the hall and walked to the attic. He dropped open the trap door and climbed the ladder into the attic. While still on the stairs, he shined the light around the room. The only thing in the room was the pile of clothes. He climbed back down, closed the attic door, and went back to the closed door.</p><p>“How am I going to get you open?”</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Mao!”</span>
</p><p>Rio looked down and watched as the feline walked off down the stairs. “Hey, I thought you were blind!” He followed after the cat and watched as it pawed at the front door. Rio picked the feline up and walked out the door, looking around. The feline wiggled in his arms and Rio put it down. It bound off into the street without looking back.</p><p>“Guess it was just lost.”</p><p>When he turned back toward the door, he noticed a board was misaligned. He crouched down next to it and ran a hand over it. It was slightly raised. He pulled it up and found a skeleton key. He pulled it out of its little hole and replaced the wooden block before going to the locked door.</p><p>Due to age or nervousness, Rio couldn’t tell, it took a few tries to actually get the key into the hole and turned it. There was a click and he opened the door.</p><p>Inside, it was empty save for three little dolls sitting on the windowsill. One had blue hair, one had green hair, and the last one had silver hair. Rio hurried across the room and examined them closer. They were Tiok, Azmaria, and Mae. Quickly, he shoved them into his pocket and made a mad dash out of the house but as he left the room, Mary materialized in the center of the foyer.</p><p>“Your little trick with the green dragon won’t get me again,” she stated, glaring at Rio. You’re not getting out of here again!” She pointed a finger in Rio’s direction but moved her finger down so she was pointing at the floor he was standing on. She released a massive blast of white energy that struck the area, destroying the portion of the floor he had been standing on, sending him tumbling to the kitchen.</p><p>Mary moved through the walls to Rio and reached for him.</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch him,” Nioku cried out. He was cradling a small feline the color of the abyss in his arms. It was glaring at Mary.</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>You, you’re still alive,” she said, directly to the small feline. She stood and focused her attention on the cat now. She rose a clawed hand and pointed her palm at Nioku. His eyes went wide and he stiffened with fear as white energy gathered in her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t hurt him,” Robert cried out and Mary stopped altogether, turning to look at Robert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re here, where’s your book,” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Not here,” he answered. “I’ll, I’ll go get it if you promise to let everyone here go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mary hovered close to Robert and cupped his cheek with a hand. “Oh, deary, it seems like you don’t know how things work around here. In this house, I give the orders!” She smacked Robert hard across the skull sending it flying through the air. When it struck the floor, it smashed to bits leaving Robert without a head. He stumbled back and slumped to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The small feline jumped from Nioku’s grasp and through Mary’s form causing her to vanish into wisps of white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hurry, get out and take Robert with you,” the feline called out. “She’ll come back quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rio scampered over to Robert, swept him up in his arms, </span>
  <span>then</span>
  <span> r</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>n out of the house, dragging Nioku along with him </span>
  <span>with the small feline hot on their trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nioku’s face was still in shock. “He, you talked!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>